Bound
by mia-dcwut-09
Summary: After one night with Jacob, Edward leaves not knowing how life was going to change for both he and Jacob. So what happens when Edward returns.Will Jacob take him back with open arms? Warning: slash/yaoi,boyxboy action. Semi-Lemon MPREG JBxEC. Update 6/4/12 ON HIATUS! HOPE TO REGAIN MUSES FOR THIS SOMEDAY
1. Uniting

**Fandom:** Twilight  
**Series/Verse**: Bound  
**Title:** Unitiy  
**Character/Pairings:** Edward/Jacob  
**Summary**: One night changes the lives of Edward Cullen and Jacob Black in ways they never would've imagnined  
**Rating:** R  
**Warnings/Notes: This is for RhodeliaMP, who I so very thank letting me use certain aspects of her fic. (wink) Semi-lemon. I am not the best lemon writer so bear with me. This is unbetad so I'm sorry for any mistakes. Read a/n at the end. **  
**Spoilers:** None  
**disclaimer:** I dont own Twilight and dont get me started if I did. *looks around*

* * *

Bound

Ch. 1: Uniting

Soft moans filled the dimly lit room as a pale hand roamed over tanned skin. Months of tension finally being released in a night full of bittersweet passion. The tanned body withered underneath the cold touch of the figure that hovered above.

Jacob whimpered and moaned as the man slowly penetrated his body repeatedly, their movement becoming more erratic as they increased their pace. Soon the young wolf's eyes closed in ecstasy as he felt him letting go.

"Edward!" He yelled as his control snapped and all he could see was a blinding light. He barely heard the vampire above him whisper his name as he felt his seed spill inside of him. They moaned at the feeling of bliss as they rode their orgasms, trying to make it last.

After several minutes, Edward collapsed next to Jacob feeling, oddly enough, exhausted. The young wolf curled up slightly against his side. The bronze haired vampire lips curved up in small smile. Jacob's breathing labored and was soon fast asleep.

As the hours passed, Edward found himself simply lying next to the sleeping wolf, content with just watching him sleep. A frown made its way to the vampire's lips something was different; something he could not explain. One minute they were at each other's throats wanting to rip each other apart then the next his lips were on the wolf's neck, kissing, and sucking on his warm skin.

**-------------------------------------------**

**Earlier **

**Jacob looked up at the sound of a door being slammed; looking up he saw the very livid Edward Cullen. "What the fuck do you think you're…" Before Jacob could finish, Edward lunged at him.**

**Edward slammed Jacob up against the wall; holding him by the neck. "You take that back right now, Jacob it's not right. You're…" **

"**You think this is easy for me. You fucking leech. You think that I can; you think that I can change this. I hate what I am feeling. I loved her too." **

"**You're betraying her…" **

"**Don't you think I know that? Just leave; let me go leave and don't come back. Please I'm begging you!"**

**Edward looked into Jacob's tear filled eyes. He could see the pain and confusion in those beautiful chocolate brown eyes. **

**Jacob didn't know what to do; Edward still had him by the neck, Edward's topaz eyes boring into Jacob's own. Before Jacob could say anything else, Edward's lips were on his: closing his eyes, he couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips. Jacob let go of everything; his frustration, confusion and just felt, nothing mattered anymore just the feel of Edward's lips on him. Soon clothes were being ripped from each other's bodies and fell the floor. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Edward snapped out of his thoughts when Jacob mumbled on his sleep. _How did things get here; why did I kiss him? I wanted to fight it; but now I don't know what to do. What do I do now? What is he going to think this means? That I'm giving in and…no I can't…I can't. _

Making up his mind, Edward slowly got up from the bed; not wanting to disturb Jacob and risk being caught. He had to…no needed to leave; he was so confused and lost.

Several minutes later, he made his way towards the door, with one last look at the sleeping form of Jacob, he left; he needed time to himself.

With his departure, Edward would never imagine what changes would come from his night with Jacob and how their lives were going to change.

* * *

I know this chapter is short and I think this whole series is going to have short chapters; so please bear with me. I have quite a few ideas for this series. I know the lemon wasnt all that good I've only written lemon once and it was very hard for me; so I apologize.  
So what happens next when Jacob wakes up?  
Feed the Muses. Please R&R  
Mia


	2. Aftermath

**Fandom:** Twilight  
**Series/Verse**: Bound  
**Title:** Aftermath  
**Character/Pairings:** Edward/Jacob  
**Summary**: Jacob has a rude awakening  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings/Notes: slash, read a/n at the end**  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Disclaimer:** I dont own Twilight and so forth. Beward of sight OOC.  
**Beta: special thanks to ****starry_nights88** from livejournal 

* * *

Bound Ch. 2: Aftermath

Sunlight beamed through the window, hitting the sleeping native. Jacob's eyes fluttered open, a small smile grazed his lips. Turning around his smile faltered, seeing the other side of the bed empty. Running a hand over his face as the memories of the night before came flooding back. He knew he shouldn't have given in, but it felt so right; to have Edward's lips on his, to have him hold him. _What now?_ He thought to himself as he sat up in bed.

Suddenly he felt something was wrong, so utterly wrong. Looking around he saw a folded up paper on the nightstand; leaning over he picked it up. Opening it, his stomach lurched knowing that nothing good would come from reading it.

**_Jacob_**

**_I am adhering to your plea to leave. By the time you read this, I will be long gone and away from Forks, La Push, from Washington. About last night …I'm not sure what came over me. I don't know what to do. Last night confused me; my heart still belongs to Bella and I can't help, but to feel that I have betrayed her by what we did. I need time to sort things out. Do not go to my family; they will not know much of my whereabouts only what I want them to. I am deeply sorry about last night. It was a mistake; I never should have confronted you, then none of this would have never happen. I am unsure how long I will be gone or if I will ever return to Washington. For now, this is goodbye. _**

**_Edward_**

As Jacob read the letter, he felt his heart shatter into a million pieces as a silent tear fell. _A mistake? How can it be a mistake, How can something so amazing as love be a mistake. _Jacob knew life was never fair, but life was just cruel to him; his mother and best friend were dead; nothing could bring them back; and now the one person he came to truly love was gone. The young werewolf sobbed, his resolve finally snapping. The tears finally escaped their prison as Jacob realized that he did love Edward Cullen. He was his everything; his life, his heart, his soul; and now he was gone and so was Jacob.

* * *

**A/N:**

Okay so this may not have been my best piece of work. I was somewhat struggling at the end. I apologize. I hope you guys still enjoyed. The "letter" part was very hard for me to write, as I was trying to get into Edward's mind and how he would write it, so ya my attempts not so good, but still. It needed to be done. Once again I hope you guys did enjoy.  
Also if anyone has any suggestion of thing they'd like to see or me to write for this fic; Ill take them. Hopefully, you guys can help me with this fic and how itll turn out.  
Once again not my best work.

Feed the Muses and Feedback is greatly appercaited.  
Take Care  
Mia


	3. Pain

**Fandom:** Twilight  
**Series/Verse**: Bound  
**Title:** Pain  
**Character/Pairings:** Edward/Jacob  
**Summary**: Edward's been gone for sometime and its been hell for him.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings/Notes: slash, read a/n at the end**  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Disclaimer:** I dont own Twilight and so forth. Beware of slight OOC.  
**Beta: special thanks to ****starry_nights88** , who's amazing and helped so much in this chapter.  
**Shout out to**: **harpsi_fizz** for giving me certain bunnies for this chapter and** rickiebeaumont **for keeping the idea fresh on my mind.

also want to thank the following ppl for reviewing the last chapter : **Utena-Puchiko-nyu, ShadowWolfDagger,Harlequin Jade, lucifer-D.A(thank you for the lovely comment.) gypsysue, Pace1818**

* * *

Bound Ch. 3: Pain

"_**Just leave; let me go leave and don't come back. Please I'm begging you!" **_

_**Edward looked into Jacob's tear filled eyes. He could see the pain and confusion in those beautiful chocolate brown eyes. He suddenly felt the urge to reassure the younger teen that everything was going to be okay; to wipe away those unshed tears. He couldn't bear to see the conflicting emotions in Jacob's eyes. He wanted to protect him from any harm. His eyes moved from Jacob's eyes to his lips and then back to his eyes. Before he knew it, he brought down his lips onto Jacob's and kissed the wolf. Something stirred deep down in his tainted soul; something that hadn't in such a long time. As his cold, icy lips moved from Jacob's lips to his neck; all logical thoughts left Edward as he immersed himself in the warmth of the teen's body and the moans that came from his lips For the first time in years, he felt, not just human, but alive. **_

The topaz eyed vampire gazed out at the moonlight; watching the lives of those around him pass him by. He couldn't bear to hear their thoughts and the pain it would bring him; reminding him of the one he left broken and alone three months ago. Running a hand through his disheveled hair, he could still feel the warmth of Jacob's lips on his; how the native withered under his touch that night.

Lately he found himself wondering late at night, whether he did the right thing by running away. He wanted to believe that he was; but these past few weeks have been hell for him. He missed his family; Edward whimpered in pain, just thinking about being so far away from the young werewolf was unbearable. He missed him dearly; he missed the smile that seemed to brighten up the room; that smile that lately had sent shivers through his body. The vampire longed to feel the warmth of the teen's body again.

He couldn't get him out of his head; everywhere he turned he saw his face; the tears that he shed that night. Jacob's scent still lingered with him; never fading even with the many weeks that had gone by. Edward remember feeling satisfied with simply laying in the bed and watching him sleep; closing his eyes, he could still see the innocence that radiated off Jacob as he slept.

Edward ran a hand over his face. _What could all this mean?_ He was never quite content when Bella slept in his arms; it was nice but he always yearned for more. Then that one night with Jacob was indescribable; he had felt complete and at peace with himself. Did this mean that he didn't love Bella the way he thought he did; that their relationship was nothing. No, he refused to believe it, but then why did he feel this endless abyss in him when he thought of Jacob. _What has changed? How could Jacob Black suddenly become my everything, why does he keep haunting me?_ He knew he should return but he couldn't; he was afraid that if he did, he'd give into his need for Jacob, and forget about Bella.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you guys like this chapter; it was abit difficult for me since I'm not big on Edward and I was trying to see how it would be in his POV sorta.  
So whats next for these two?  
Feedback is very much apperciated  
FEED THE MUSES!  
MIA


	4. Findings I

**Fandom**: Twilight

**Series/Verse**: Bound

**Title: **Findings I

**Summary:** Two things are revealed to Jacob that would change his life completely.

**Characters/Pairing:** Jacob, Sam, Billy, Carlisle

**Author:** Mia

**Rating**: PG-13

**Warning/Notes: **Slash/Yaoi, MPREG, This chapter is more of an informative type chapter there fore has a different feel to it and not my best. Read more a/n at the end.

**Spoilers:** None

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight nor any of the characters, even though I wished I owned Jacob. 

**Beta**: starry_nights88

I want to thank the following ppl for reviewing: **Pace1818, Utena-Puchicko-nyu, Harlequin Jade, ShadowWolfDagger, rickiebeaumont, xXFreedom-ReaderXx, PrettyTwisted(your review made my day), cookiemonsta97, Bigdogz09,krazykittymatt**

Thanks to everyone who faved me, and alerted me. Please everyone who did alert, please review, I'd love to know what you think.

**

* * *

**

Bound Ch. 4:

Jacob groaned as the pain in his stomach intensified. Lately the pain had become intolerable. He knew he should see what was wrong, but he didn't care anymore; ever since that night, nothing mattered to him. _Why does it have to hurt so much? Why did he leave me? Why can't I seem to move on with my life?_ Jacob knew that falling in love was suppose to hurt, but he never thought it would hurt this much. It had been three weeks, since he read **his **letter, since he was left alone, broken hearted.

A knock on the door disrupted Jacob's thoughts of misery. "Go away!" He shouted not wanting to be disturbed.

"Jacob, son please! You have to stop this, come out."

"Leave me alone." Jacob curled into himself more; trying to block out the continuing knocking.

"Jacob come out its been three weeks. You can't keep living like this." He heard his father say.

"Come on, Jacob.", came the voice of his alpha.

Turning around in his bed and pulling the pillow over his ears; he shouted. "Don't you guys understand. Leave me alone. I want to be alone!" Closing his eyes, he felt the salty tears make their way to the surface. Too distracted by his thoughts, the young native didn't hear the door open nor the approaching figures.

"Son!"

"I said leave me alone!" Jacob turned ready to throw something at the intruders, when a hand grabbed his wrist.

"Jacob, listen to your father." Sam said sternly, not really using his alpha voice.

"No, just leave, you don't understand."

"Jacob, if you tell us what's wrong, we can help." Billy said, resting his hand on his son's side. He hated seeing his son in so much pain.

"No you can't help me, no one can, dad." He said pulling away from his father. _If only you could bring him back to me._

Before either Jacob or the other two males in the room could say anything else, Jacob whimpered as another jolt of pain went through him. Placing his hands on his stomach, he didn't see his father nod to Sam, who left the room and returned minutes later.

Suddenly the sweet, sickly smell hit Jacob's nose. The young werewolf quickly turned around a light tinge of hope filled his eyes. Looking over to the doorway, his eyes dimmed as he saw the eldest vampire standing there and sunk back into the bed.

"Billy," Carlisle nodded in greeting, and then turned to look at the teen on the bed. "Jacob, your father tells me that you have been in pain the past few nights."

Jacob glared at the vampire. He knew it wasn't anyone faults that Edward left, but he couldn't help how he felt. Seeing another Cullen, just brought back everything he was trying to forget. "Yea so." He hissed, looking down at his sheets.

"Jacob." His father warned, giving him a stern look telling him he better be nice.

"So what seems to be the problem?" Carlisle asked not at all phased by Jacob's tone.

Just as he was about to say that nothing was wrong, his stomach protested and he winced.

"That is the problem, Dr. Cullen." Billy pointed out, " Every few minutes; he winces and groans in pain."

Jacob glared at his father. _Traitor_

"You can give me that look all you want, Jacob Daniel Black, but we're going to find out what is wrong with you."

"Fine." Jacob could only pout at his father.

Carlisle and Sam had to stifle their laughter at the father and son. Soon, Carlisle went into doctor mode and started to examine Jacob. After a few minutes, Carlisle couldn't find any logical reason why Jacob would be in pain. "Well his temperature is normal, well normal for you guys!" The vampire said at the looks that the three native gave him.

"So then what is causing him to be in pain." Sam asked a bit annoyed that the doctor couldn't find anything wrong.

"Well seeing that Jacob is not really a normal patient; I'll have to run some tests, to be sure its nothing life-threatening." The older male said while running his hands lightly over Jacob's stomach and pressed down gently; feeling Jacob's hard stomach.

"Oh shit that fucking hurt!" The young teen yelled as Carlisle continued probing his stomach. "What the hell, it hurts."

Carlisle turned and saw the shocked expression of Billy Black. "Dr. Cullen that can't be.."

The two younger natives looked over at the elder males then at each other.

"What can't be, Billy?" Sam asked.

Carlisle and Billy just looked at one another, before Billy nodded for the vampire to continue. "Jacob, you're pregnant."

"No, I can't, incase it has slipped your minds, I am a guy. I can't be its not possible." Jacob yelled, jumping out of the bed and began pacing.

"Jake there is a way," The young teen heard his father say, "You've imprinted."

Jacob stopped dead in this tracks as his father's words seeped in. It wasn't possible, he couldn't have imprinted, he couldn't have not on **him** and now he was carrying a child. **His **child. Soon the world started to fade and darkness engulfed Jacob.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry this chapter took long to come out. I was working on another Jakeward fic _**Final Goodbye**_, and that somewhat drained my mind a bit. Also I'm busy right now trying to get things ready for college and then I have to get adjusted to that life. So it might be awhile before I update again. I apologize for the lateness of this fic and for not being my best one.. More about Jacob's pregnancy will be explained in upcoming chapters.

So what will Jacob do now? What about the pack and the other Cullens?

Thanks again to my awesome beta.

Feedback is very much appreciated.

Mia


	5. Finding II

**Fandom**: Twilight

**Series/Verse**: Bound

**Title: **Findings II

**Summary:** More is explained.

**Characters/Pairing:** Jacob, Sam, Billy, Carlisle, Emmett

**Author:** Mia

**Word Count: 1151**

**Rating**: PG-13

**Warning/Notes: **Slash/Yaoi, MPREG,.

**Spoilers:** None

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight nor any of the characters, if I did Jacob and Edward would be the true 'Romeo and Juliet' of the story. 

**Beta**: starry_nights88

Thanks to those who reviewed: **Cassy27, PrettyTwisted, Harlequin Jade, krazykittymatt, marieXcullen, plove, Pace1818, xXFreedom-ReaderXx, jaybird4909, redmoon1997, RainGoddess2040, Utena-Puchiko-nyo, ShadowWolfDagger, LizzieJoe, ibrakeforwearwolfs. Favs and alerts means alot please keep the reviews coming they feed me. **

**Yay!Im so happy, I reached the goal of 50 review before ch 5. Here on and on lj. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Findings II

Jacob's eyes fluttered open at the sound of low hushed whispers. Groaning he wondered where he could be, upon hearing the sudden beep of a machine, he jolted up in a panic. Looking around he frantically searched for some sign of familiarity.

Suddenly the door opened and revealed the eldest vampire followed closely by his father, Sam and Emmett.

"What are you doing here?" Jacob seethed; eyeing the bulky vampire.

"I live here." Emmett said, rolling his eyes.

Before Jacob could reply, his attention was turned to his father and the head of the Cullen coven.

"Glad to finally see you're back with us." Carlisle said, walking over to Jacob's side of the bed.

Jacob nodded; not quite trusting his voice as he remembered what he had been told.

"Jacob, I'd like to make sure everything is okay." Carlisle's voice came from the corner as he brought in an ultrasound machine.

"What is that for?" Sam asked, still not quite believing that Jacob could be with child.

"This Mr. Uley is for an ultrasound. We want to absolutely positive that Jacob is pregnant. Now Jacob is you don't mind, would you lie back down."

Jacob didn't protest, he felt so numb. He couldn't believe it; had he truly imprinted on Edward. Was it even possible? He honestly started to believe that he would never imprint; things had gotten so well with wanting Bella and now, now he was in love with his once rival in love and war. Could the line between love and hate be that thin that it was crossed so easily? What would the others think? Would they abandoned him in his time of need, ridicule him, be disgusted by him? Jacob was so caught up by his thoughts that he hadn't noticed that Carlisle was done and was brought back by his alpha's voice breaking the silence in the room.

"So is he?" Sam asked at the puzzled look that the vampire had.

Carlisle seemed to snap from his revere at Sam's question. "Well…ummm.. I think this just got a lot more complicated that I thought."

"What do you mean?" Billy asked looking from Carlisle to his soon.

"Well, Jacob is pregnant but he's further along than I thought approxmiately three months." Carlisle stated looking at Jacob, not knowing whether or not to ask the question that had been nagging him for the past few minutes.

"Jacob, son you have to tell us everything. No more excuses, no more hiding." Billy said, looking at his son, who was staring out of the window and desperately wanting to help him, to make his pain go away

"Jacob, is it Edward's?" Carlisle asked after a few minutes of Jacob being silent.

"Yes, it's Edward's. I'm sorry, dad." Jacob said turning to face his father as the tears once again made their way to the surface. The young teen hid his face, not wanting to see the disappointed look on his father's or Sam's face. Feeling someone wrap their arms around him, Jacob felt the tears start to follow freely.

"Son, there's nothing to be sorry for. You can't help who you imprint on. I love you no matter what, remember that Jacob."

Jacob nodded in the embrace; feeling his tears subdue, he looked up. "How did you know?" Jacob asked Carlisle.

Carlisle sighed and ran a hand through his blonde hair. "The baby's growth is pretty fast, and from what your father told me you have been this way since Edward left."

Jacob only nodded. "But how is it possible that I imprinted on him. I've seen him so many times. How is any of this possible." The young shifter asked looking at his father.

"Well, son seeing as that you're the rightful Alpha of the pack, you're imprint would be different; and that the fact that Edward is not really living; it might have taken longer. And since imprinting is to keep the boodline; you are able to concieve. Jacob, answer this question, truthfully, did you fall in love with Edward?"

"Yes." He whispered; looking down at the floor.

"One quick question if Jacob is pregnant, and if the baby is growing fast, how come he doesn't have a stomach?" Emmett's voice sounded around the room.

"Are you trying to say his fat?" Sam asked, not liking someone making fun of his pack mate.

Carlisle looked on as Emmett held his hands up in surrender. "I'm not sure why, but I can only guess that its because of your shape-shifting abilities." He looked up and saw the blank expression on the everyone's face. "Like I said it's my best guess; but your abilities are keeping your pregnancy hidden, as to why I'm not sure, but it could be a defense mechanism."

Billy looked the vampire. "So Jacob would be safe from any harm from the outside world but what about….you know."

"It appears that the baby has created a womb for itself and for the how the baby would enter this world; I can only speculate that Jacob would be able to give birth to it."

"I never thought my brother would just knock someone up and leave; figures it'd be the one you least expect." Emmett commented. He was bit upset that Edward would once again run away from something rather than face the problem.

Jacob growled at Emmett for degrading Edward. Even though, he left him; he wasn't about to let anyone talk bad about his imprint. "Don't you fucking dare."

Everyone in the room was taken aback by Jacob.

"Emmett, don't provoke young Jacob now." Carlisle said giving his adoptive son a stern look.

Emmett nodded and looked over at Jacob. "I'm sorry, I just don't like the fact that he left you and now this."

Jacob stared at Emmett, unsure what to say or do. He never imagine any of the Cullens being so accepting; but staring at the bulky vampire in front of him; he knew he wasn't lying. "Thank you," was the only thing that came out of the young shifter.

Carlisle smiled slightly at Emmett. "Jacob, Emmett's right. Do you want us to tell Edward when he gets in contact with us?"

Jacob's head snapped towards the direction of the doctor. "No, I don't know."

Carlisle nodded understandingly. "We'll respect your wishes, Jacob. Just know that we'll be here when you need us; and we'll love this child greatly."

Sam made his way towards Jacob and places his hand on his shoulder, "And so will we, Jacob. You're our brother."

The younger native was overwhelmed with emotions at everyone's acceptance and felt the tears build once again. Running a hand over this face, he tried to get a hold of his emotions. He knew his life was going to change now; for the better or for worse he didn't know; but as long as he had his family he'd be okay.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

**This is probably my longest chapter, and I am not that pleased with it; I had many ideas for the explanations but they didn't come out the way I hoped; but it had tobe done. Next chapter is in the works also ch 2 of Overprotective. I hope I can have both done soon.**

**So how will the pack react when Jacob and Sam tell them the news?**

**Please review.**

**Mia **


	6. Telling

**Fandom**: Twilight

**Series/Verse**: Bound

**Title: **Telling

**Summary:** Sam and Jacob tell the pack.

**Characters/Pairing:** Billy, Jacob, The Pack

**Author:** Mia

**Word Count: **1433

**Rating**: PG-13

**Warning/Notes: **Slash/Yaoi, MPREG, slight OOC, cursing

**Spoilers:** None

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight nor any of the characters, if I did Jacob and Edward would be the true 'Romeo and Juliet' of the story. 

**Beta**: starry_nights88,who's the best ever. All other mistakes are my own.

Huge thanks to Seylin, who was a great help with this chapter. Thank so much.

* * *

Bound Ch 6: Telling

Jacob fidgeted in his seat; to say he was nervous would be an understatement, he was a mess. Currently the whole pack was gathered in his living room, all wondering what was the reason for the sudden meeting. All eyes were set on him. Jacob looked around the room, unsure of how to start his confession to everyone. His eyes fell on his father and pack leader; both nodded in understanding.

Clearing his throat, Sam made his way over to where Jacob was sitting. "I know all of you are wondering why we called this very urgent meeting." Sam looked up and saw everyone nodding in agreement. "Well there have been some umm…_unexpected _discoveries recently that the pack should know about." The pack leader turned to Jacob, who didn't dare look up and only nodded for him to continue. "Okay… well…"

"Oh come on Sam, spit it out!" Seth exclaimed as he eagerly awaited the news.

Sam turned and glared at the youngest member of the pack, but continued. "Well Jacob has imprinted…"

As soon as those words left the leader's lips, some of the pack cheered. "But he has imprinted on a vampire…" Everyone looked at Sam like he had two heads. "Male at that…

Jacob felt all eyes on him and looked up; everyone stared between him and Sam.

"Who?" was the question that echoed throughout the room.

"Edward." Jacob whispered knowing they could all hear him.

"And there's one more thing…" Sam said once everyone's attention was turned back to him… Jacob's well… he's…ummm…well pregnant."

"How is that possible? Aside from the fact that is biologically impossible for a guy to have a child but imprinting on a guy. That's unheard off." Jared's voice rang out as everyone recovered from the news.

"Not necessarily." Billy said, wheeling to the middle of this living room. "As you know, imprinting is unpredictable so we mustn't assume that it has only been females that have been imprinted on."

"Okay, so how can he be you know…" Jared said using hand gestures to make a point. "It's not normal."

Jacob was about to say something to Jared, when Seth interrupted. "Jared, what about us has ever been normal." Jared opened his mouth to respond but when he didn't have an answer he closed his mouth.

"I don't understand, though." Leah commented after a few minutes of awkward silence. "How did he imprint on Edward if they have seen each other so many times?"

"Dr. Cullen and Billy believe that since Jacob is the true alpha of this pack, his process of imprinting would be different. Edward technically doesn't have a soul, since he is a vampire, because of this it took longer for Jacob to imprint on him. They also think that since imprinting is the process that allows us to keep the wolf gene going and produce children who will be able to handle phasing that the magic within the imprint has allowed Jacob to carry," Sam explained restating basically everything he had been told in the past few days.

"So does that mean if I imprint on a girl, she'll be able to get pregnant?" Leah asked as she looked at the two eldest men in the room.

"It's possible, I'm not going to say it isn't," Billy replied, looking at his son, who had his head in his hands.

A chair crashed against the hardwood floor as Paul stood, his fists clenched at his sides. Jacob lifted his head and stared into Paul's eyes, which burned with fury. "You imprinted on… on a… leech… and he left you?!" He fumed, glaring at Jacob.

"Paul, easy," Sam warned stepping between him and Jacob to block his path.

"I always knew leeches were good for nothing; always using people and then leaving." Paul growled.

Jacob stood, his head bowed. The anger growing in him, "I didn't know he was going leave…"

He whispered and then left the house not being able to take everyone staring at himself any longer.

"Fucking Paul, see what you fucking did! Idiot!" Jacob heard Leah yell as he got further away from the house.

Jacob ran not really caring how far he went; he needed to be away from everyone. He knew this would happen, even with Sam and the Cullen's assurance; everyone was going to look at him and think of him as a freak. He couldn't handle being rejected any more. First Edward left him and now this; how was he going to go on if he's friend abandoned him too. Jacob suddenly felt really tired and sat down on a log; resting his hands on his stomach. "Well it looks like it's just going to be me and you, huh." He said bowing his head and talking to his unborn child. After several minutes of contemplating, Jacob heard a twig snap, turning his head and he came face to face with Paul."What do you want Paul? If you're here to say I'm a disgrace to our pack; don't bother; I already know." Jacob said turning away from the other Quileute, not wanting him to see the tears that had escaped.

Paul sighed as he sat down next to Jacob. "Listen Jacob, I know I can be a dick at times..." Jacob gave him a look. "Okay, all the time," he said after seeing the look the younger native sent his way. "But the truth is, I act like that to protect myself and those I care about. Even though I've not been so nice to you, I just want you to know that I'm here for you. You're like a little brother to me."

"Okay who are you and what have you done to Paul?" Jacob said with a slight smirk on his face. Paul laughed.

"Yea, yea I know, but hey someone has to look out for you." He said putting his arm around Jacob's shoulders. "Especially since you have a wolf pup on board." He said resting his hand on Jacob's stomach. The young native jumped at the contact. "So you ready to be a mommy?"

Jacob glared at his pack mate and hit his shoulder. "Shut up, I am not."

"Ouch! That hurt, Jacob." Paul said rubbing his shoulder. "You know for a mom you hit hard." He said quickly jumping out of the way of Jacob's retaliation.

"Paul." Jacob groaned. "You're an ass."

"You still love me though." He said, smiling sheepishly.

"You know what, I don't know if I like this Paul or the old Paul better. At least the other knew how to take a hit." The young native laughed at how quickly Paul's smile vanished.

"Agh! Jacob I'm hurt." Paul said hold his hand over his chest and looking hurt. Jacob couldn't help the laugh that escaped him as he got up and followed Paul back to his house.

They both made their way back towards Jacob's house; walking in a comfortable silence.

"Ummm… Jacob." Paul said breaking the silence that had ensued them. "I'm sorry about what happen. I didn't mean to upset you; I just don't like the situation."

"It's okay, Paul. You're not the only one; but thanks."

"No problem." Paul just shrugged as they continued walking. Jacob stopped short of his house. "What's wrong, Jake?" The older Quileute asked, noticing Jacob's abrupt halt. Looking at his face, Paul knew that Jacob was still a bit nervous about everyone. "Hey come on," He said placing his arm around him, "if I'm cool with it, everyone else should be." He finished trying to ease the other shape-shifters worries.

Nodding, Jacob continued walking with his head down and looking at his feet.

"Jacob, son, don't ever do that to me again. What were you thinking going off like that in your condition." Jacob's head shot up at the sound of his father's worried voice.

"Sorry, Dad." He bowed his head again not daring look at his pack mates; afraid to see if they were still disgusted by him.

"Your dad's right, Jacob. You had us worried." Jared voice rang out, as the other nodded in agreement.

Before Jacob could say anything; someone crashed into him causing him to stumble slightly.

"I can't believe I'm going to be an uncle. I'm so excited." The soft voice of the youngest pack member filtered through breaking Jacob from his thoughts.

The pregnant shifter couldn't help but smile as he looked around at his group; even with all the unexpected occurrences that have been thrown at them; they stuck together; and now that what he need to help ease his pain.

* * *

**A/N: So the pack knows and is still there for him? Yea I know Paul's a bit OOC but I honestly love the dude too much to make a straight up ass. Anyways, so when will Edward come back? More to come soon**

**Please R&R. Review keeps me going.**

**Mia**


	7. Reason

**Fandom: Twilight **

**Series/verse: Bound ****  
****Title: Reason****  
****Author: Mia****  
****Pairing: Jacob/Edward, OFC, pack, cullens****  
****Rating: M****  
****Warnings/Notes: MPREG, slash ****  
****Summary: Jacob thinks of his reason to live since Edward's departure.**

**Beta: starry_nights88, who's the best ever. **

**Shout Out all those who reivewed and double hugs to those who also review ch 5: , Harlequin Jade, Pace1818, MyAwesomeness16,Samwelshdragon, ShadowWolfDagger, takane-takashi787, mietharules, mariexcullen, Utena-Puchiko-nyu,smallvillewanabe4561,xXFreedom-ReaderXx,hmkaleb, krazykittymatt, padabecki, Rhondeez, namasta, clairedeluneisgreat, Sunny Book Lover, Moonlitorion, smartbookworm**

* * *

**Bound Ch. 7: Reason**

The young native sat on a log just outside the beach of La Push, watching the tides make their way towards the beach then slip back into the ocean. He couldn't help but to think of how quickly life had changed for him. It had been five months since finding out he had imprinted on a vampire, his mortal enemy, and now he was carrying a child… _his_ child, _their _child. The separation from his imprint hurt, but knowing that he had a part of his imprint inside of him helped eased the pain.

Jacob placed a hand on his stomach just as he felt his baby kick. He knew that being a werewolf meant that his life would never be normal, yet he was still shocked to find that he had someone growing inside of him. The waves played a soothing soundtrack as he remembered his life since finding out about his pregnancy.

The Cullens and the pack had grown closer in the short five months since finding everything out, both being very supportive and excited about the upcoming arrival of his baby. Well all expect Rosalie, who was a bit reluctant and begrudging of the new addition, but then became one of the ones that would relentlessly protect Jacob from any kind of harm.

He laughed lightly as he thought about how close he and Paul had grown in this short time. Paul always seemed to be there for him when he needed someone and went to every doctor appointments with Carlisle.

"_Seeing as the baby is half vampire, the growth will not be like a human fetus'. Instead of the regular, nine month gestation, the baby might be born when you're in six months along," The head of the Cullen coven said as the teen looked on. _

"_So how about when the time comes for the baby to be born, how is he or she going to come out?" _

"_You remember when we first found out about your pregnancy," Carlisle said as he gave the young teen a meaningful look. "I said that I could only guess it'd be natural birth," the doctor watched as confusion bloomed across the shifter's features._

_He gave a soft sigh before he gave Jacob a reassuring smile "Like I said it was only guess," Carlisle reminded him softly. "Obviously we can do a c-section if you so choose, but we would have to set a date for it to happen. Though, I believe it would be unnecessary." _

_Jacob's confusion grew as Carlisle continue." I believe, from the past checkups ,that you'll have a small opening much like female wolves that'll enable you to have a natural birth," he laid a hand on the teens shoulder when his eyes grew in panic. "I don't mean to scare you, I'm merely stating this in case you should go into labor before the date of you c-section." _

_The doctor paused for only a moment, chewing on his lower lip before continuing. "A c-section is a very complicated process…" Carlisle started out as he looked down at the shifter. "I'll need help and I'd like to bring in two other doctors if it's alright with you."_

"_Carlisle, I can't, what if…" _

"_I understand, Jacob, but you must understand I cannot do it on my own." _

"_Umm…can't one of the others help you?" Jacob asked. The idea of someone else finding out about him and his situation, scared him to the core._

"_While the others have control, I don't feel they have enough to help me. " _

"_Can Emily help?" Jacob interrupted the older male. _

"_Jacob, I know you want to keep things low key, and believe me if I could do it on my own I would but it's a risky procedure. You know that my family and I will do anything to see this child and you get out of it safely." _

"_Carlisle, I do understand, but…can at least Emily help with the nurse or my sister?"_

_Carlisle looked into Jacob's eyes and saw the pleading look in them. The vampire couldn't help but to agree to the pregnant shifter's needs. _

Hearing padded feet slowly make their way to him, Jacob look towards his right, and saw the silver and white fur of Paul's wolf form. "Wow, I'm gone for like an hour, and you're already panicking," Jacob chuckled as the wolf made his way to him and nudged his shoulder. "What do you want, Paul?" he asked as Paul continued to nudge his shoulder and then proceeded to paw at the ground before heading over towards a clearing, Jacob couldn't help but roll his eyes, at his pack mate's canine antics. The younger shifter sat and looked on as Paul went behind a bush, shifted back into his human form and put on his shorts on.

"Sheesh, Jacob, can't I just be happy to see you," he said replying to the question Jacob had asked earlier.

Jacob chuckled. "Oh, really that excited are we huh? Should I be worried?" he smirked.

"Shut up." Paul replied sitting next to Jacob. "Anyways, why'd I come looking for you? Oh yea, the small vamp wanted to take you baby shopping or something."

"And you volunteered?"

"Well, you see, she can be scary and intimidating when she wants something," Paul said looking somewhat scared.

Jacob couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face. Suddenly, he felt the baby kick him really hard causing him to jump.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yea, the baby just kicked me," Jacob said rubbing his stomach to sooth the pain.

"Hey I want to feel!" Paul exclaimed, reaching for Jacob's stomach when said person smacked his hand way. "Ouch that hurt!"

"You're just trying to cop a feel," Jacob said teasingly.

"Ha as if. Come on lets go before the little pixie comes looking for us."

"Watch it mutt! I wouldn't recommend you trying to move on my brother's territory." Emmett's voice rang out from behind them, causing both shifters to jump in surprise..

"Well now leech, since…" Paul started as he put his arm around Jacob's shoulder. "Your brother decided to skip town, someone has to step up." He said smiling sheepishly as Jacob nudged him and the other vampire glared at him.

"Watch it." Emmett warned placing his hands on his hips.

"Or what?" Paul said moving to stand in front of the vampire.

Jacob stood as the pain in his stomach intensified. "Guys!" he said breathlessly, trying to get the others attention, but both males were into their argument. "Oh shit," he yelled as he felt a hard kick and doubled over in pain. "Guys!" Jacob yelled loudly in pain, finally grabbing the attention of the vampire and shifter.

Both turned and looked at the teen, who has holding his stomach in pain and breathing heavily.

"Shit, Jacob are you okay?" Paul said going over and helped Jacob stand upright.

"I don't know. I…,"Jacob winced in pain again. "I think the baby is coming."

Emmett and Paul looked at each other and tried not to panic.

"What Jacob are you sure? You're not due until next month" Emmett said as he stood was next to the pregnant shifter.

"No! You idiot I'm breathing heavily and in pain because I want..." Jacob was stopped short as he yelled again. "Guys are you going to stand there and look at each other or are you going to help me, because last time I checked neither of you know how to deliver a baby," the shifter gritted through his teeth as he tried to breathe.

Paul shifted and was off towards the Cullen household, letting everyone know Jacob's condition as Emmett picked up Jacob bridal style and carried him there.

________________________

Minutes later Jacob groaned in pain as he was laid down on a make shift hospital.

"Oh shit," he yelled in pain again. "Carlisle, I can't be having the baby right now, I can't." He said as he felt someone cut his jeans off.

"Jacob, I know you wanted a c-section but I don't think it'll be possible. The baby's ready to come out now!" Carlisle said as he checked Jacob and found the opening that he suspected he had.

Jacob eyes grew in panic. He couldn't do this. What if he lost the baby; he couldn't live with himself if he lost the only thing that had kept him alive since Edward left him.

"Jacob you'll do great." Carlisle tried to reassure the teen.

The young native wanted to protest but yelled once again in pain. "Where's Paul?" He yelled.

"He went to go get our father along with Seth and Sam," Rosalie said coming into the room.

"He better hurry his ass up, I am not going to have this baby without him."

"Jacob you're fully dilated. I don't think you can last that much longer."

"Carlisle, I'm not going to do whatever you tell me until Paul gets here," Jacob pleaded while breathing in and out. He groaned as he felt the immense pain continue.

"Jacob!" He heard the sound of his father's worried voice through the house.

"Good, you're here, get in there." Alice said as she pushed Paul into the room. "He didn't want to deliver until you got here." She added as Paul looked at her.

Without hesitation, Paul made his way over to Jacob as he groaned in pain. "Okay, Jay, I'm here." he said taking Jacob's hand.

Carlisle looked in between both natives before he looked at Jacob. "Are you ready?" he asked looking back under Jacob. "Okay on three I want to you to push. Ready, 1 …2…3.."

Jacob pushed as tears welled in his eyes at the pain. "I can't…I can't do this. It hurts." He whined.

"Come on Jacob, yes you can Jay. Do it for the baby." Paul said as he ran his free hand through the pregnant shifter's hair as he nodded.

"Okay, try it again, Jacob. 1…2…3"

Jacob pushed as he yelled in pain, squeezing Paul's hand really hard, causing him to wince at the pain. "Oh fuck! Leah, I will never again say that men rule the world." He yelled as he heard the others chuckle.

"You're doing great, Jacob. I can see the head. Just a few more pushes." Carlisle's voice rang over Jacob's screams.

"I can't…" Jacob wailed.

"Yes, you can. Do you want this baby, Jacob?" Paul asked as the male laying on the bed nodded. "Show this baby how much you love him or her."

The young native swallowed as he heard Carlisle count to three again and Jacob pushed with everything he had.

"Ow..ow..ow." Paul stammered as he was brought to his knees because of Jacob's death grip hold on his hand.

Soon the sound of crying filtered through the room as Jacob heaved a sigh of relief lying down completely.

"You did great, Jay." Paul said as he looked from Jacob to the crying baby.

"Congratulations, Jacob. You have a beautiful baby girl." Carlisle said as he walked over and handed Jacob his child.

Soon sounds of footsteps were heard and the room was filled with the coven of vampires and the pack.

"Wow." Came the response of everyone in the room.

"Not bad, Jacob, you and Cullen don't make such a bad looking baby." Paul said looking down at the newest addition to the pack as everyone laughed at his comment and Jacob glared at him. Paul held up his hands in an innocent gesture. "I'm just saying."

"So what are you going to name her?" Embry asked excitedly.

"Everyone meet Yoali Elizabeth." Jacob said as he looked down at his baby girl, his beautiful baby girl. He knew that life was going to be different now, but staring into the eyes of his daughter he knew that no matter what, he'd do anything for his baby girl; his reason to live.

* * *

**A/N: First I want to say sorry for taking so long, school has been keeping me busy and all.**

**At last the baby is born. I know Yoali isn't that Native American but its Aztec for night wind, which is technically still a native name (lol) and I really like the name. **

**So Jacob only delivered until Paul got there, what could that mean? How close are Paul and Jacob, and how will they relationship effect Edward when he returns? **

**Don't forget to feed the muses **

**Mia **


	8. Surprise

**Media: ** Fic

**Title: ** Surprise

**Series/Verse:** Bound

**Character/Pairing:** Jacob,Billy, Pack, the Cullens, OFC

**Summary:** It's christmas time for the Cullens and the Pack, and some unexpected things happen.

**Rating:** T, for language

**Notes/Spoilers: ** Sorry it took so long to post. I had finals and with Christmas holidays around I was pretty busy. I know this is late, the chapter takes place during Christmas. Happy belated holidays everyone. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

**Beta:** As always the amazing **starry_nights88**

* * *

Bound Ch. 8: Surprise

Jacob smiled as he stared down at his daughter, watching as she slept soundly. Her small hands were tucked underneath her head and her favorite stuffed animal was cuddled against her chest. He couldn't believe how fast time had gone by. Yoali was just six months yet her growth made her appear to be a one year old. He was always told by his father that children grow up fast, but his baby girl exceeded that rule. Carlisle had said that her growth rate would be abnormal, but he never thought she would have aged so quickly. He loved his time with his baby girl, yet he couldn't but help want her to age slower, to enjoy his time watching her grow up.

Sighing as he ran a hand through his hair as he want back downstairs and found his dad in the kitchen.

"Hey dad," he greeted as he walked toward the refrigerator and grabbed something to eat.

"Hey son, how is the little one?" His father asked, reading his newspaper.

Jacob slumped down in a chair as he proceeded to dig into the left over spaghetti that he found. "She's still asleep, thankfully. It took me nearly two hours to get her settled. Remind me to never let Paul feed her again," he huffed as he rested his head on the table. He looked up when he heard his father chuckle and gave him a questioning look.

"Parenthood is a bitch isn't it," Billy commented with a smile as he looked at his worn out son.

The shifter rolled his eyes at his father's teasing tone. "Oh come on dad, I wasn't that bad," he said rubbing his eyes.

"Oh I believe you were especially when you had your little temper tantrums." His father's voice cracked as he laughed.

"I was not dad," He said as he rubbed his forehead. "I was a complete sweet innocent child." Jacob grinned

"Oh yes, you were the perfect angel. You kicked your uncle in the shin because he called you squirt and he refused to let you have your basketball." Hearing his son groan, the elder native began to laugh whole heartedly.

"What? When? I don't remember doing that, that was someone else," Jacob said as he finished his meal.

"So it was your evil twin that sucker punched your cousin for taking your toy," Billy said, smiling at Jacob as he hid his face in his hands.

"Okay that one I do believe." Jacob said as he smiled behind his hands.

A small cry caused both men to turn their head towards the stairs. Jacob left his place and went to check on his daughter. Walking into the room he was met with the glistening emerald eyes of his daughter.

"Hey sweetie, what's wrong?" He asked as he reached her crib.

Yoali hadn't said anything as her dad approached her crib; she just extended her small arms reaching for him. Picking her up, Jacob wiped her tear stricken cheeks and began to rock her. "It's okay, Yoali, daddy's got you." He soothingly patted her back as she sniffled and laid her head against his shoulder.

"Daddy… okay.. Eth …ok …too," she stammered through her cries.

"Yeah sweetie, daddy's okay and so is Seth." Jacob said as he began pacing around the room, rocking her at the same time, soothing his daughter as her crying subdued.

Once Yoali calmed down, Jacob turned her to face him. "What's wrong sweetie?" he asked as he wiped her tear stained face. "Did you have a bad dream?" He asked as she looked down and nodded. "Come on let's go see Po." Jacob stated as he tapped her nose and she smiled. The young father turned and headed back downstairs with his daughter in his arms, who bounced excitedly after her little scare. "Look who decided to wake up," he announced as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

Billy turned at the sound of his son's voice and broke out into a smile at the sight before him. His youngest son held his granddaughter in his arms bouncing her up and down causing her to laugh. "Hey girlie, how was your nap?" He asked as she left her father's arms and ran over to his wheelchair.

"Popo! Popo!" she chanted as she jumped up and down at his feet wanting him to life her up.

Unable to resists her antics, he picked her up and sat her on his lap. "Hmph…you're getting big, Yoali," he said as he looked down at her. "And heavy," he added once she was settled as he flexed his arms.

"So are you ready for the Christmas party tonight," he asked as he poked her stomach and she giggled in delight.

"'Ismas!" she chanted, clapping her hands as she bounced up and down on her grandfather's lap.

Jacob leaned against the counter as he watched his father and daughter interact with one another. He couldn't help but smile. His baby girl meant the world to him and he wouldn't change his decision to have her for anything. The young teen was so enthralled with watching his family interact that he didn't hear the door open or the steps that followed.

"Hey momma wolf." Came the voice of the second eldest pack member as he draped his arm around the younger's shoulder.

Jacob turned and nudged him in the ribs. "Would you shut up with that momma wolf crap please? It's annoying," he finished, glaring at Paul.

"What did I do?" Paul said feigning innocence as a slight smirk danced across his lips. "It's the truth, weren't you knocked up and eventually gave birth to a baby?" He added in a matter of fact tone.

"Paul, what the hell, you have been hanging around the Cullens too much."

"But you know you love me." Paul smirked as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Before Jacob could protest or say a comeback, the squeals of laughter of his daughter caught his attention. "Yoali look who's here," Jacob called causing his daughter and his father to turn towards him.

She shrieked in delight as she jumped of her granddad's lap and waddled towards the two wolves. "Papi!" Yoali demanded as she stood in front of the two, holding her arms in front of Paul, making grabbing motion as though she wanted to be picked up.

Jacob made his way to the kitchen to clean his dishes and make Yoali a bottle. As he worked at the sink, he looked over his shoulder, grinning as he watched Paul bend over and pick up the small toddler.

"Hey munchkin, how is mommy treating you?"

"Mommy," she giggled.

"Paul." Jacob grumbled at the name that Paul had given him and proceeded to influence Yoali to use. Turning to glare at his pack mate, his features soften as he saw Yoali in Paul's arms, both giving him their best puppy dog eyes with the twinkle of mischief behind them. "Agh… guys no fair. I can never stay mad at Yoali's puppy dog eyes..," he said walking over to Paul and taking Yoali from him, giving her the bottle and setting her in her pin.

"As for you," Jacob started, standing to full height and turning to face Paul, "the puppy dog eyes don't work for you."

Paul scoffed and looked at Jacob with an offended look. "Why Jacob, I am hurt. Here I thought I was making great progress in our lovely relationship." The taller native smiled sheepishly as Jacob turned to face him and rolled his eyes.

"What am I going to do with you," Jacob said to himself as he continued to walk about his home.

"Oh come on Jacob, Give the poor guy a chance." Billy's teasing voice came from his room.

"See? Even your dad sees the undying love we have for one another," Paul said in a tone of mock seriousness.

"Oh my god! Dad you're not helping and Paul shut up." Jacob groaned as he leaned against the counter and put his head in between his hands at the laughter from the older natives.

"Come on Jake! Lighten up! It's Christmas and its Li's first. Enjoy your first Christmas together with your daughter," Paul said walking over to Jacob wrapping his arm around his shoulders once more and giving one of his best smiles to the younger.

Jacob sighed and nodded. "Paul you will be the death of me."

"Oh hush, I'd like to think that I'll be the life of you," Paul teased.

"No, that title belongs to Yoali," Jacob said as he put up the dry dishes, hearing another squeal he turned and saw Paul crouched down in front of his daughters pin, and playing with her. "Oh that reminds me I am never letting you feed her again, maybe even watch her."

Paul stopped half-way through his peek-a-boo game and turned to look at Jacob. "What? No! Aw c'mon Jake! I love taking care of her," he pleaded with his younger pack mate, who tried not to laugh at the sudden change in the elder.

Jacob sighed and cocked his head in thought. "Hmmmm…let me see, it took me like two hours to get her sleep when we got back, so…."

"Aww…Jake come on! _Please!_ Don't you know how much I love taking care of Yo-yo here." He said getting up and grabbing the little girl. "Please." The elder shifter said as he pressed his cheek against Yoali's as she did the same.

"Please mommy," she added pouting a little and once again giving him her puppy dog eyes.

"Hmmmm….I don't know," he said as he tiled this head to the side, acting as if he were really debating the situation.

"Please…?" She said as she wrapped her arms around Paul. "Please?" They both said.

"Fine! Paul you can continue taking care of her." He couldn't help but laugh at his daughter's laughter as Paul gave her a raspberry kiss, then set her back in her pin. "By the way, what did you give her? She was really hyper and I couldn't keep up with her. She's small, but fast."

"Must get it from her dad," Paul said as he looked down at the little girl. Turning his head he saw Jacob's stricken expression. "Shit, Jake. I'm sorry, I didn't," he said as he made his way over towards Jacob and wrapped his arm around him. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

"It's fine," the younger reassured him trying to swallow the emotions that threatened to surface. "You would think that after almost a year, it would be easier…"

"Hey! It's okay, I know it hurts. He's your imprint after all and the father of your child. I'm sorry I even brought it up," Paul added as he pulled Jacob into a hug in attempts to soothe him.

"Mommy, papi, hug!" came the small giggle from the other side of the living room.

"Yoali, I'm not mommy. Why do I have this feeling that her calling you papi, is going to come back and bite me in the ass?" Jacob groaned as Yoali continued to clap with delight.

Paul shrugged as he went back over to Yoali to continue playing with her. The younger shifter smiled and sat down on the couch watching his daughter. Several minutes later, a body collapse next to him. "Ouch! Paul easy up man. This couch can't handle a lot of action."

"How about we test it out, huh Jacob, I'm sure it's pretty sturdy for that," Paul teased with an amused smile on his face. "That fucking hurt, Jacob!" He whined as he rubbed and massaged the area Jacob pinched. "Oww what the fuck was that for this time!?" He exclaimed as Jacob pinched him again.

"What your mouth around my daughter," Jacob stated.

Paul scoffed offended. "You just cussed a while ago and no one reprimanded you."

"That's because I didn't say it where she could hear me." Jacob shot back.

"You are such a momma wolf, Jay." Paul said jumping up from the couch before Jacob could retaliate.

"Agh, Paul when will you stop with the momma wolf?"

"Ummm….let me think about that…never," he teased as he ran to the other side of the room, knowing Jacob would try to do something. Before he could reach the doorway, he was tackled down and straddled by Jacob. "Ohh Jacob I always you knew you liked it rough," he said with a leer.

"Boys wait til Yoali's asleep and I'm not here." The voice of the eldest native in the household came from the other side of the living room.

"Well, what can I say? I am irresistible, Billy."

Billy couldn't help but laugh at how quickly Jacob jumped off of Paul and stood up straight. His face flushed a tint of red.

"Any way the point of that was to show you that even though I'm a momma wolf I can still beat your ass," Jacob said fixing his clothing and walked over to Yoali, who was smiling watching the two males play around.

"So you admit you're a momma wolf." Paul smirked as Jacob picked up his daughter.

Rolling his eyes, Jacob gave up and agreed with his pack mate knowing he'd never win. "Fine, Paul yes I am momma wolf. Happy."

"Extremely," Paul simply said as he nodded in his head in victory.

"Come on, baby girl. We're going to go change you into the outfit Auntie Alice wants you to wear for the party. Not so fast Paul…," Jacob said turning to find the said person attempting to make a beeline for the door. "You're going to help me get her in it." He smirked when he heard the other groan.

"Do I have to?" He whined.

"Weren't you just begging me to let you take care of her just a few minutes ago? Here's your chance," Jacob finished saying as he handed Yoali to Paul and then made his way to retrieve said outfit from the room.

Paul watched Jacob's retreating form then turned to the little girl. "Seems like there's no way out of it, is there Li?" he asked as she smiled and nodded her head no.

"Papi Paul change me."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going to help change you. I honestly don't see why your aunt want you dressed up so much."

"I see you're making great conversation with her," Jacob said as he returned from his room with the two piece red Christmas outfit for his daughter. "Come on, Yoali, lets get you all dolled up for the party at Popo Carlisle's house."

Yoali squirmed in Paul's arms as Jacob separated her clothing. "No! No skirt. Don't want skirt," she protested as she jumped out of Paul's arms and began to run away.

Jacob groaned knowing how his daughter could get. "Paul, why'd you let her go?"

"Hey! She practically jumped out of my arms and she kicked me in the ribs" he said defending himself as he rubbed the area where he had been kicked. "I forget she's feisty like her mom."

"Oh shut up and help me get her," Jacob said as he grabbed the skirt and began to follow his daughter around. "Yoali, I know you don't like skirt, but please put this on. Auntie Alice picked it out for you," he began.

"No!" she yelled before taking off again.

"Please sweetie, or we're going to be late to Popo Carlisle's house. You want see Uncle Emmett, right?." Jacob came to halt as his daughter stopped mid step and looked at him with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"See Uncle Emy, but no skirt," she said before running of again.

"Paul a little help here," Jacob yelled in frustration as he caught nothing but air trying to grab his daughter again. Paul was having too much fun watching the teen dad attempt to grab his daughter, but reluctantly began to help.

"Yo-yo come on, I'll change you." He said as he ran up the stairs after her.

"No skirt!" She yelled again as she dodged him.

"Jacob what the heck, she's barely walking and yet she manages to run away from us."

"I told you she was fast. Not so funny now, is it Paul?"

"Oh shut up and let's just get her dressed."

After several attempts both shifters still failed to dress the young child, who always managed to speed off. Feeling defeated both collapsed on the couch. A few moments later, the sound of Billy's laughter caused both to look behind them.

"Jacob there's still a lot you have to learn about parenting." He teased as he rolled around with Yoali on his lap.

"How did you….Dad…after all this time…we've been chasing her and now she's sitting so clamly on your lap…?" Jacob stammered looking at his father in disbelief.

"Well, for one, popsicles never fail you when you're trying to grab a child's attention and you have to compromise." He chuckled at the expression of both werewolves.

"Come on, little one." Jacob said as he took his daughter from his father's lap. A few minutes later he began to clean her dirty hands and face with a wipe and changed her into the outfit for the party. "Okay we're done. Look at how pretty you look, Yoali" he said as he picked her up and kissed her cheek and she giggled and wrapped her arms around him. "Everyone ready to go?" He asked as he turned to see his father and Paul nod their head.

"Jacob, don't you have to change." Paul asked pointing out the fact that Jacob was still in a dirty shirt and jeans.

"Damn. I forgot give me five minutes," he said as he went upstairs and changed. Minutes later Jacob came down with a black button up shirt and dark blue jeans.

Loving to tease his pack mate, Paul wolf whistled as Jacob reached the last step. "Dang Jake! You look good enough to turn me gay." Laughing as he saw Jacob roll his eyes and picked up his jacket. "I'd tap that," he added when Jacob finished putting his jacket in place.

"Seriously mutt, you're testing your boundaries." Everyone in the household turned to see Emmett standing in the doorway. Paul glared at the male at the entrance, ready to say something but was distracted at the toddler jumping in his arms.

"Uncle Emy," Yoali exclaimed as she signaled for Paul to let her down and she ran to her bulky vampire uncle with her arm outstretched.

"Hey Yoali! You ready for Christmas at our house?" Emmett asked as he lifted his niece in his arms.

"Emmett, what are you doing here?" Jacob asked with a sudden nervousness, the tension hanging heavily in the air around them.

"Well, you know how Alice is. You guys are ten minutes late and she started to worry that you guys would back out. The rest of the pack is there already," the bulky vampire said as Yoali played with his curly hair.

"Sorry about that. Itty bitty there wouldn't let us put on her outfit. We were just heading over there right now." Jacob said grabbing his daughter's bag.

Jacob smiled as Yoali ran around the Cullen household, the toddler excited about all of the decorations that were hung. "Daddy look at the tree and the lights."

"Yoali!" Came the excited voice of Alice as she walked over and picked up her niece. "Aw, look at the lovely little Santa we have!

"Yeah, even after all of the trouble we went through to get it on her," Jacob grumbled as Paul nodded in agreement.

"She tired me out. We couldn't keep up with her," Paul added as Alice put Yoali down.

"Oh I'm sure she wasn't that much trouble…" Alice began a note of disbelief in her voice, but was quickly interrupted by Jacob.

"Next time I'll let you handle her by yourself and see if you don't change your mind about that," he warned as he kept an eye on his daughter running around, stopping to give her all of her aunts, uncles, and grandparents hugs and kisses.

"Daddy!" He heard her call out, she came into view moments later. "Seth's not here." She pouted as she held her hands up, wanting to be picked up and comforted.

"I'm sure he's here somewhere," he assured his daughter lifting her in his arms as he scanned the room and saw Seth descending the stairs signaling for Jacob to be quiet. Coming up from behind the young toddler, the youngest pack member covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" he said.

The teen father couldn't conceal the grin upon seeing the smile that appeared on his daughter's face at the sound of Seth's voice.

"'Eth!" She squealed as she turned over and practically jumped into the arms of the youngest shifter.

"Hey, Yo-yo, look at how pretty you are!" He said as the toddler beamed with joy.

"Really?" She asked, unsure as he eyes shined with glee.

"Oh yes. Very pretty," Seth assured the girl, leaning closer. "You're prettier than your Auntie Rosy," he said it a staged whisper.

Jacob coughed to catch the attention of the younger shifter. "Seth...am I going to have to have a talk with you?" He couldn't contain his laughter as the younger blushed and suddenly became very interested with his shoelaces.

Things progressed as expected. Everyone who could stand human food enjoyed the dinner that Esme and Emily had slaved over. Afterwards the family enjoyed watching the newest addition pass out presents to the best of her abilities, only to stop whenever a couple was caught underneath the mistletoe.

And though Jacob enjoyed himself, he felt a void in his heart as he watched the couples kiss underneath the Christmas tradition. Then suddenly he was brought out of his musings when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to meet the concerned eyes of Paul. With a small smile he patted the elder's hands to reassure him that he would be okay, even if he didn't seem like it.

Not paying attention, both jumped at the sound of Seth's voice. "Mistletoe…you know what that means!"

"Seth what are you talking about there is any….," Jacob began but followed Seth's gaze and saw his arm above their heads. "Oh come on! Seriously, Seth." Jacob groaned as he glanced sideways and saw the same expression on Paul's face.

"Sorry, Christmas rules, right Alice?" Seth stated looking at the pixie vampire, who smiled innocently.

"Seth's right. Christmas tradition." Alice smirked, knowing what the kiss would mean in the future when her adoptive brother decided to return.

"Do it!" Was chorused around the room by the pack and certain members of the Cullen coven.

"Guys…just..c'mon..no!" Paul said as he looked around and then turned to Jacob who was fidgeting with his hands.

"Mommy! Papi! Kiss, kiss, kiss!" Both turned at the sound of Yoali's small voice chanting.

"Honey, how many times do I have to tell you I'm not mommy," he said as the toddler continued to chant.

Unable to keep himself from smiling he bent down to pick up his little girl, he caught Paul's eyes and nodded. Luckily the elder shifter understood what wasn't said as Jacob arranged Yoali on his lap, the toddler standing on his knees before both men leaned in and pressed a kiss on each side of the giggling baby's face.

Unbeknownst to them Rosalie snapped a picture that would later be added to something special she was making the young father.

"Guys! You cheated it! It doesn't count! You can't use Yoali," Embry said as everyone jeered.

"Way to put pressure on us, Em-!" Paul started, but didn't finish as Jacob pulled him in and kissed him on the lips. The elder shifter didn't know what came over him as his hand made its way behind Jacob's neck to deepen the kiss.

"Whoa! That is the hottest thing I've ever seen." Leah's voice boomed causing both males to separate. Both stared at each other for what seemed like eternity before they looked away.

A growl was heard from the other side of the living room and before anyone could do anything, Emmett had lunged at Paul. "You mongrel!" He spat as he brought his fist down and hit Paul. "I warned you about overstepping your boundaries. I thought there were rules about upholding an imprint," he sneered as he straddled Paul, who was struggling underneath him.

"Emmett!" Everyone cried, trying to separate them. Everyone was so concerned with separating the two males that no one heard the frantic yells of Yoali. Their pleas fell to deaf ears and both males continued their fight.

"Guys stop!" Jacob yelled as he managed to get in between them. "Emmett, Paul calm…" before Jacob could finish a small whimper was heard. "Yoali?" Everyone turned at the sound of Jacob's concerned voice and were shocked to find a small wolf pup where Yoali once stood.

"Jacob shift she might be panicking right now, and she needs you. She'll only listen to you." Came Sam's commanding voice as everyone processed what just happen. Jacob shifted and entered the house, slowly he approached his daughter who was quivering in fear.

_Yoali, baby, its okay, daddy's here, _Jacob said as he nuzzled his daughter's side, letting her know she was okay.

_I'm sorry daddy, I didn't mean for Uncle Emy and Papi Paul to get upset. I'm sorry, _she whimpered.

_It's okay sweetie, no one's mad at you, _he replied as he rested his muzzle against her small one. _Can you change back Yoali?_

_I don't know, daddy. One minute I was happy you and Papi Paul were kissing and then I was mad because no one was listening to me and I made Uncle Emy and papi fight. I'm sorry._ A small whine emitted from the young wolf.

_Sweetie it's okay. Just think about being at home and how you were before you got mad. _

_Okay, daddy._

After several minutes, Yoali's small form was huddled in the middle of the living room as Jacob returned fully clothed.

"How was that possible, even with the gene, she's not suppose to shift until she's like fifteen?" Jared stated as he watched Jacob wrap a blanket around the sniffling Yoali before lifting her up, cuddling her to his chest.

"I don't know, Carlisle, any ideas?" Jacob asked as Yoali hid her face in his neck.

"Might have a few, but it's the holidays. We'll look into it later." Jacob nodded as he smelt the salty tears coming for his baby girl.

"It's okay, baby" he said as he rubbed her back trying to soothe her.

"Uncle Emy, Papi Paul," she whispered as she lifted her head from her father's neck. Both males look at one another then approached their niece. "Sorry," she said as they reached her. "I didn't mean to make you mad," she said as she buried her face in the crook of her father's neck again.

"It's okay, Yo-yo, that's how Uncle Emy and I play," Paul said trying to calm the toddler down.

"Yeah Yoali that's how we play see," Emmett said as he slung his arm around the wolf's shoulders and smiled. "No need to cry. Come on smile for Uncle Emy," the curly haired vampire pleaded and pouted playfully when Yoali didn't smile, which caused her to laugh at her uncle's antics.

Yawning, she turned to her dad. "Daddy…tired .." she managed to say as she curled up against her father's chest.

"Alright, Yoali is tired and she needs to go to bed." Jacob announced as he stood up and headed to the room where he and Yoali slept in whenever they stayed over at the Cullen's household. Gently he laid her down in her crib and stayed at the foot watching as she fell asleep. Jacob jumped slightly when he felt someone's hand on his shoulder.

"Well that was eventful." Seth said as he looked down the sleeping toddler. "She looks so peaceful," he said in awe. "Listen Jacob, I want to apologize for the whole mistletoe incident."

"That's an under statement, I mean about the night and its fine. I know you did for Yoali. She's just like her Aunt Alice when it comes to getting things and is very stubborn," Jacob said smiling at the younger wolf.

"Yeah well no one can say no to her," Seth said as he turned and made his way back to the doorway. "You coming?"

"Yeah, I'll be down there in a few." Jacob replied as he turned his head and continued watching his baby girl sleep. The teen wolf sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. This sure was going to be a Christmas to remember, not only because of the events that had occurred and all the gifts he had received, but it was his first with his baby girl, who was the best gift he could ever ask for.

* * *

So I hope you guys dont kill me for having the kiss, that totally wasn't planned *grins* or was it? lol

So what happens next, what are are Paul's real intention with Jacob and how does it change things.

Plz dont forget to read and review

Mia


	9. Changes

**Fandom:** Twilight

**Series/Verse: Bound** Ch. 9

**Title: **Changes

**Character(s)/Pairing(s): **Paul, Jacob, Seth, Sam , Cullens and the pack

**Summary:** Someone things about the changes that have happen.

**Rating:** T

**Word Count:** 7,561

**Warnings/Notes:** Hi Everyone I know it's been a year since I last updated this story and I'm very sorry about that but I'm school so I have very little time to write and the muses for this fic where totally getting off drunk somewhere which caused me to be this story on hold for such a long time and I finished it actually a few weeks ago, so the feel is different. This is chapter kind is different from the others but its very needed to move the story along. Thank you everyone who has been waiting patiently. Hope you guys like this chapter and for some I think I might have to run away from some of you. Also major thanks to xXFreedom-ReaderXx for reminding to put this up for anyone wondering how the pronounce Yoali's name, (yoh-AH-lee). I hope to update more frequently but as I mentioned school has started for me again and it all depends on my time managment and if my muses decide to be nice.

**Beta: **twilighthdfan

* * *

Paul sighed as he entered the Black residence, nodding his greeting to the rest of the pack that had gathered around the living room. Heading to the kitchen, he greeted the head of the household as he grabbed a chair and settled himself on it.

Running a hand over his face, he wondered what the reason for the latest impromptu meeting was_. I hope this doesn't last long_, he thought as he lulled his head to the side in boredom as his alpha stood and all eyes focused on him. Paul saw the glances that Sam kept giving Jacob and couldn't help but roll his eyes. - _What has he done this time?_ His attention was drawn once again to the leader of the pack as he cleared his throat again.

"I know all of you are wondering why we called this very urgent meeting."

Paul looked over and saw his pack mates nodded in agreement. "Well there have been some umm…_unexpected _discoveries recently that the pack should know about." The pack leader turned to Jacob, who didn't dare look up and only nodded for him to continue. "Okay… well…"

"Oh come on, Sam, spit it out!" Paul heard the youngest of the pack exclaim impatiently. The bored wolf couldn't help but chuckle as he saw Sam glaring at Seth before continuing.

"Well, Jacob has imprinted…"

As soon as those words left the leader's lips, some of the pack cheered. Paul wanted to gag. _Oh big whoop, another imprint. Big news there._

"But he has imprinted on a vampire…" The second eldest's head snapped rather quickly to the side looking at his alpha in utter shock. "Male at that…"

Paul turned to Jacob, who was fidgeting under all the gazes of everyone in the living room.

"Who?" was the question that echoed throughout the room.

"Edward." Jacob whispered, knowing they could all hear him.

"And there's one more thing…" Sam said, once everyone's attention was turned back to him.

"… Jacob's well… he's…ummm…well pregnant."

Paul looked on confused. It was one thing to have imprinted on a vampire, but become pregnant was absolutely absurd.

"How is that possible? Aside from the fact that it's biologically impossible for a guy to have a child, but imprinting on a guy? That's unheard off," Jared's voice rang out as everyone recovered from the news.

"Not necessarily," Billy said, wheeling to the middle of this living room. "As you know, imprinting is unpredictable so we mustn't assume that it has only been females that have been imprinted on."

"Okay, so how can he be you know…" Jared said, using hand gestures to make a point. "It's not normal." _Got that right,_ Paul thought.

"Jared, what about us has ever been normal?" Came the voice of Seth as Jared opened his mouth to respond and closed it again, unsure of what to say.

"I don't understand, though," Leah commented after a few minutes of awkward silence. "How did he imprint on Edward if they have only seen each other a handful of times?"

"Dr. Cullen and Billy believe that since Jacob is the true alpha of this pack, his process of imprinting would be different. Edward technically doesn't have a soul, since he is a vampire, because of this it took longer for Jacob to imprint on him. They also think that since imprinting is the process that allows us to keep the wolf gene going and produce children who will be able to handle phasing that the magic within the imprint has allowed Jacob to carry," Sam explained restating basically everything he had been told in the past few days.

Paul was half listening to the explanation as he tried to gather his thoughts around the latest revelations. Suddenly he remembered something he had overheard. The leech his true alpha had imprinted on left. The second eldest of the pack felt his anger rise as he remembered that Edward had left without a trace. He had abandoned Jacob in his time of need. Clenching his fist he tried to calm down, but nothing worked. He could barely make out any of the conversation that was going on.

_That fucking leech_, he thought as he stood up, the chair he was sittingon hit the hard wood floor. Unconsciously, his fists were clenched at his sides. He saw Jacob look at him; he could see the hurt and the pain that Jacob was going through, which fueled his anger even more.

"You imprinted on… on a… leech… and he left you?" he fumed, unconsciously glaring at Jacob.

Paul barely registered Sam telling him to calm down and that it wasn't time to think irrationally.

"I always knew leeches were good for nothing; always using people and then leaving." Paul spat, not thinking and ignoring his alpha's pleas.

"I didn't know he was going leave…" Jacob whispered as he stood with his head bowed and then left the house not being able to take everyone staring at him any longer.

Paul's face fell as he saw Jacob run out, the anger that he felt dissipating at the sight of Jacob in pain. He felt the sudden need to go after the younger shifter and protect him.

"Fucking Paul, see what you fucking did! Idiot!" he heard the female shape shifter yell as she punched him. "What are you doing provoking him like that and yelling at him when he needs us! You fucking dick head!" she spat.

"Paul, Leah enough. Now is not that time!" Sam yelled, using his alpha voice letting them know there was no room for discussion. "Like you said Jacob needs us right now."

Paul made his way out of the group and headed towards the door. As he reached the door, Sam's voice's stopped him. "Paul, where are you going?" He sighed as he ran a hand over his face and turned to face them.

"I'm going after Jacob…"

"Paul now is not the time to go and ridicule him, that's…"

"Guys, I'm not going to do anything…"

"Paul…" Sam said sternly.

"Looks guys, I need to do this okay. Don't ask me why okay. I just need to go," Paul pleaded, wanting desperately to find Jacob and apologize.

"Fine, but keep yourself in check," Sam warned as he looked at Paul.

Paul nodded as he walked out the door. Running in human form, he went off to find his pregnant pack mate. Several minutes later, he heard the quiet sniffles, walking closer to the sound he saw Jacob with his hands around his torso and head down. Slowly the elder shifter made his way towards him trying not to startle the younger native. When he was a few feet away from where Jacob was sitting, he winced when he heard a twig snap underneath him.

The younger's head snapped in the direction of Paul.

"What do you want Paul? If you're here to say I'm a disgrace to our pack; don't bother; I already know." He saw the younger native turn away from him and sniffle. Suddenly he felt like slapping himself for being so stupid. He needed Jacob to trust him, he needed to protect the younger male.

Paul sighed as he sat down next to Jacob. "Listen Jacob, I know I can be a dick at times..."

From the corner of his eyes, he saw Jacob give him a look and he had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes.

"Okay, all the time," he said after seeing the look the younger native sent his way. "But the truth is, I act like that to protect myself and those I care about. Even though I've not been so nice to you, I just want you to know that I'm here for you. You're like a little brother to me." He didn't know why he was telling him this, but he felt like he had to in order to gain Jacob's trust again.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done to Paul?" Jacob said with a slight smirk on his face. Paul couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, yeah I know, but hey someone has to look out for you," he said putting his arm around Jacob's shoulders.

"Especially since you have a wolf pup on board," he continued resting his hand on the younger's stomach, causing him to jump. "So you ready to be a mommy?" Paul couldn't resists and just had to tease the pregnant shifter.

Jacob glared at his pack mate and hit his shoulder. "Shut up, I am not."

"Ouch! That hurt, Jacob." Paul said, rubbing his shoulder. "You know for a mom you hit hard." He quickly jumped out of the way of Jacob's retaliation.

"Paul." He heard Jacob groan. "You're an ass."

"You still love me though," he said, smiling sheepishly, not even stopping to think of his words.

"You know what, I don't know if I like this Paul or the old Paul better. At least the other you knew how to take a hit." The young native laughed at how quickly Paul's smile vanished.

"Agh! Jacob, I'm hurt," Paul said, holding his hand over his chest and looking hurt. He heard the younger shifter laugh and couldn't help the smile that grazed his lips, knowing he'd made him smile.

They both made their way back towards Jacob's house; walking in a comfortable silence.

As they continued walking, the elder native contemplated his next words. He knew he had to apologize somehow, but didn't know what to say.

"Ummm… Jacob," Paul said, finally breaking the silence that had grown between them. "I'm sorry about what happen. I didn't mean to upset you; I just don't like the situation."

He sighed, well at least he said sorry.

"It's okay, Paul. You're not the only one; but thanks."

"No problem." Paul just shrugged as they continued walking. Suddenly he sensed Jacob stop short of his house.

"What's wrong, Jake?" the older Quileute asked, noticing the other's abrupt halt. Looking at his face, Paul knew that Jacob was still a bit nervous about everyone.

"Hey, come on," he said placing his arm around him, "if I'm cool with it, everyone else should be." He finished trying to ease the other shape-shifters worries.

Reaching the Black's residence, Paul walked slightly ahead of the younger Quileute. Deciding it was best to let Jacob be with his father, he made his way to where the rest of the pack was a gathered, but not before he was given a nod of gratitude from the elder. As he made his way over to the rest, the conversation around him fell into the background, as he looked up and met the eyes of his alpha, who gave him a silent nod of understanding.

"I can't believe I'm going to be an uncle. I'm so excited." Paul heard the youngest member say and couldn't help but agree.

XxXXxxxXXXXxxxx

Paul sighed as he made his way through the forest in his wolf form. He honestly didn't see much of a point to keep patrolling the land; the Cullens and the pack were getting along as well as possible for Jacob's sake. Yet he couldn't complain at the feel of the moist ground beneath his paws. The silver furred wolf had just reached the outskirts of the border when he heard silent sobbing come from a hill a few feet away. Ever so slowly the shifter made his way around the hill and was greeted with the sight of Jacob hunched over on the ground sobbing. Tilting his head in confusion, he wondered what was wrong with his pack mate. His padded feet gently hit the forest floor as he slowly approached the crying shifter; afraid he'd startle him. When he was a foot away the other male turned sensing his presence.

Quickly Jacob picked himself from the ground. "Paul," he stammered as he feverously began wiping away his tears.

The silver coated wolf let out a low whine as he nudged the teen's hand with his muzzle in comfort. He let out another whine in question as Jacob stayed silent.

"It's nothing, I'm fine Paul," the pregnant teen tried to reassure the other. Looking up he saw Paul give him a look as if to say 'oh come on I know something is wrong.' Jacob turned as he felt fur graze his left side. The second eldest wolf was seated on his hind legs as he maneuvered his head under Jacob's arm. The action from his pack mate took Jacob a bit by surprise, but was greatly comforted by his presence. The expecting shifter threw his arms around him and couldn't help but let the tears fall once more.

"Oh Paul, I don't think I can fucking do this. I…,What am I going to do? I don't even know if I want the baby. I'm not ready. I don't know what to do?" he ranted, burying his head in the crook of Paul's neck.

The elder shifter shifted into his human form and slowly wrapped his arms around the other.

"Hey Jay, calm down," he began to sooth the frighten teen.

"Breathe, Jacob, just breathe," he continued as he ran a hand down the other's back in comfort, not caring that he was sans clothes. The sniffles from his younger pack mate brought him back to the situation at hand.

"Jacob," he said softly in an attempt to grab the teen's attention and pulled him away from his chest gently. Jacob had managed to subdue his tears, but kept his head down.

"Jay, look at me," the elder pleaded. Sighing, he lifted up Jacob's chin so the latter was looking at him.

"Jake, you're young, and this," he said laying his hand on Jacob's stomach, "is unexpected. Of course you're going to be scared shitless and unsure. But Jake, now that you have the ability that many wished they had, you can have a child, which is the greatest thing anyone can ask for."

"But what if I'm a bad parent? I don't know the first thing about being a father. How can I take care of this baby if I barely manage to take care of myself?" Jacob struggled as his emotions caught in his throat again.

"No one expects you to be the greatest parent ever, you're still young. Parenting is a learning experience, I'm sure your dad knows that more than anyone."

Shaking his head the other shifter continued his protest. "I'm alone, Paul. I have no one. I seriously can't do this, I just can't." Jacob sighed dejectedly, his shoulders slouched.

Paul sighed as he ran a hand over his face and placed his hands on Jacob's shoulder.

"Jacob Daniel Black," he said, causing the other teen to look at him in disbelief.

"You listen to me and listen well, you are not alone in this you have you dad, the Cullens and pack with you on this. You are not alone. We're all here for you, I'm here for you. I'll stick by you," Paul said as he pulled the younger into a comforting embrace. He couldn't help but smile as he felt Jacob nod and whisper an okay.

"Well at least you're not having twins, Jacob. You know what they say either it skips a generation or the one who's not a twin has the twins." Paul teased the younger, huffing out a breath he added breathlessly as Jake punched him the stomach. "I'm just kidding, Jake. Jeez, ease up."

"Paul that's not funny. If I'm freaking out about one, I'd go hysterical about two." The pregnant shifter pouted causing the elder to laugh.

"Come on and let's get you something to eat," he said wrapping his arm around Jacob's shoulder. "It's not healthy for the pup," the elder shifter said, as he poked Jacob's stomach causing, the younger to huff out a laugh.

XXXxXxxxxxXXXX

"I cannot believe I agreed to this. Damn pixie vampire, and her conniving ways," Paul grumbled as he searched for Jacob's scent. The breeze shifted causing the wolf to turn his head, catching the pregnant shifter's scent near the ocean. Starting off in a small run, Paul made his way towards the beach. In a matter of minutes, Jacob's scent became stronger and the silver furred wolf could see the younger shifter sitting on a log not too far from him. Slowing down to a walk, he made his way over to Jacob who seemed deep in thought. He saw Jacob turn his head when he was two feet away. Paul gave a wolfish grin as he saw Jacob turn more towards him and he closed the distance between himself and his pack mate.

"Wow, I'm gone for like an hour, and you're already panicking," he heard the other native say. Paul couldn't help but roll his eyes, well the best he could in his wolf form, and nudged the other on the shoulder. "What do you want, Paul?"

The elder shifter ignored his pack mate and continued nudging him on the shoulder. For some odd reason, he felt rather playful and giddy, which he would never ever admit to feeling. Paul pawed the ground for a few minutes before making his way over to a clearing going behind a bush and reverted back to his human form, fixing his shorts as he made his way to his pack mate.

"Sheesh, Jacob can't I just be happy to see you," Paul said as he finished putting his shorts on. Looking up her saw the younger chuckle.

"Oh, really that excited huh, should I be worried?"

The elder rolled his eyes as he saw Jacob smirk and raised an eyebrow as he sat down next to him. "Shut up," he said as he adjusted himself. "Anyways, why'd I come looking for you?" He looked up as if he really was having a difficult time recalling his reason.

"Oh yeah, the small vamp wanted to take you baby shopping or something,' he added passively.

"And you volunteered?"

"Well you see, she can be very scary and intimidating when she wants something," the older Quileute explained with a hint of fear etched on his face. He glared mockingly at the expecting wolf when he suddenly jumped causing the older to look at him curiously.

"Hey you okay," Paul asked when he saw the slight grimace cross Jacob's features.

"Yeah, I'm fine the baby just kicked me," the latter explained, rubbing his stomach.

Paul followed Jacob's hand movements around his stomach and couldn't help but wonder what a baby's kick would feel like.

"Hey, I want to feel," he exclaimed after a few seconds of internally debating the situation. He automatically extended his hand towards Jacob's stomach when he felt a sting. Looking up, he looked in disbelief at his pack mate, who had smacked his hand away and not too gently.

"Ouch, that hurt," he yelled, rubbing his sore hand as he gave Jacob a 'what the fuck look'.

"You're just trying to cop a feel," the latter of the two said teasingly.

Paul rolled his eyes and chuckled mockingly. "Ha, as if. Come on let's go before the little pixie comes looking for us," he said as he helped Jacob up.

"Watch it mutt! I wouldn't recommend you trying to move on my brother's territory."

Paul and Jacob jumped slightly in surprise at the sound of Emmett's voice.

"Well now leech, since…" Paul started as he put his arm around the younger's shoulder.

"Your brother decided to skip town, someone had to step up," he continued smiling sheepishly as Jacob nudged him and the other vampire glared at him. The elder shifter frowned slightly as he remembered the vampire had used the word territory to describe Jacob. Paul got along fairly well with the vampire except when it came to the pregnant teen. He knew the beefy vampire was just looking out for his brother, but it was his own fault for leaving and not having the nerve to face his expecting pack mate.

The two males faced off seeming to have forgotten about Jacob until a yell was emitted from the teen. Paul's head snapped in the direction of the younger shifter and saw him in pain.

"Shit, Jacob are you okay?" he asked, going over and helping the other stand upright as the other's breathing began to come out in huffs.

"I don't' know. I... I think the baby's coming," he heard him say. _Holy shit_ ran thorough Paul's mind as he looked at the vampire for some help.

"What? Jacob are you sure? You're not due until next month."

Paul nodded at as Emmett came to stand next to them. The elder shifter kept his hold on his pack mate whose breathing increased.

"No! You idiot I'm breathing heavily and in pain because I want…"

Paul winced as Jacob yelled close to his ears.

"Guys, are you going to stand there and look at each other or are you going to get help for me, because last time I checked neither of you know how to deliver a baby," he heard the distressed shifter snap at them. Not wanting to upset the teen any further and cause more harm than good, Paul shifted leaving the burly vampire to care for Jacob as he went to alert everyone.

In a matter of minutes, Paul had reached the Cullen mansion and was shifting back into his human form. Not caring that he was san clothes, he ran into the residence and informed Carlisle of Jacob going into labor.

"Where is he now?" Carlisle asked him as he began to prepare the room for the incoming occupant.

"Emmett is on his way with him…"

"Has his father been informed?" Esme asked as she helped her husband with what he needed.

"No, I'm going back to tell everyone," he replied, turning and heading out the door; shifting as he reached the last step and heading back to La Push. As he made his way through the forest, he heard some of the pack's voices.

_Guys get to the Cullen's house! Now!_ he said as he continued on his journey to the Black's house.

_Why?_, came the collective thought of Embry and Jared.

_Jacob's in labor that's why!_ He snapped; pushing himself to reach the Black house quickly. The elder shifter ignored the rambles of the other two as he continued on his path. Only voicing a yes when Jared had said he'd get the others.

_Paul, Seth and I will meet you at Billy's house_, came the voice of his alpha. Paul agreed not bothering to wonder how he knew without having being shifted. Finally he reached Jacob's house, where he found Seth in his wolf form waiting for Sam who had gone inside and told Billy about Jacob's condition. Soon they were making their way back to the Cullen residence. As they neared the house, Jacob's yells of pain could be heard. Sam shifted quickly and helped Billy off Paul's back and took him into the house. Seth and Paul shifted shortly after then followed into the home.

Before the second eldest of the pack could make it through the door, he found himself being pushed by the smallest vampire up the stairs and into the room Jacob was in. He looked back at Alice with a look of confusion. The shifter could barely hear her as she told him that Jacob was waiting for him before he began pushing, over the screams of his pack mate. He quickly made his way towards Jacob and Carlisle who was at the end of the bed in between Jacob's legs. Reaching his pack mate, he took a hold of his hand. "Okay, Jay, I'm here."

Paul turned to see the head of the vampire coven look between the both of them before nodding to Jacob and asking him to push. The elder Quiluete winced at the pain the latter was feeling; he could hear the tears in his voice. Paul tried his best to soothe the teen through the delivery. After a few minutes he heard Jacob crying in pain.

"I can't do this, I can't."

"Yes, you can. Do you want this baby, Jacob?" Paul asked as the male laying on the bed nodded. "Show this baby how much you love him or her." He encouraged his pack mate, hoping his words would help him. Soon the elder winced at the pain that Jacob was causing as he began to crush his hand.

Before Paul knew it he was on his knees in pain at the bone crushing grip Jacob had on his hand. Soon the cries of the newest addition to both families sounded and Paul stood up as Jacob's grip loosened.

"You did great Jay," he said as the other teen's head fell against the pillow on the bed exhausted. The elder of the two turned and saw Carlisle holding the little bundle as he made his way towards the two natives.

"Congratulations, Jacob. You have a beautiful baby girl," the eldest Cullen said as he handed Jacob the baby.

The sound of footsteps reached Paul's ears as he kept his eyes on Jacob and the little pink bundle in his arms. "Not bad, Jacob, you and Cullen don't make such a bad looking baby,"he said as the others laughed and Jacob glared at him.

"I'm just saying." He added holding up his hands in innocence.

Paul kept his eyes on the child resting in Jacob's arms and couldn't help but wonder how such a small child could cause so much excitement in their lives.

Looking at his best friend as he held his daughter, Paul stood amazed at how much Jacob had changed over the past few months since they'd found out he was pregnant and how much he had matured. Staring down at the two, Paul knew Jacob made the right choice by deciding to keep her.

The resting Quileute looked up with a smile at the man that had been there for him through everything. "You want to hold her,' he asked as he saw Paul's eyes glued to the small figure in his arms.

The elder's head snapped up and looked over at Jacob as he heard the teen's question. Uncertainty crossed his face as he looked from Yoali to Jacob.

"It's okay, Paul," Jacob reassured as he chuckled at his pack mate's expression. "Come here," he said as he motioned for the elder male toward him.

Slowly the elder of the two made his way towards Jacob. He felt really nervous at the thought of holding that little bundle in his arms. He sighed anxiously as he reached the other's side. "Sit," he heard the teen on the bed say. Feeling the power of obedience towards his true alpha, Paul sat down abruptly. Jacob turned to face him as he waited for him to adjust himself on the bed.

Moments later, the elder shifter was holding the newborn baby in his arms and couldn't help but stare again in amazement at how such a delicate thing could be so amazing. _Don't worry little Yoali, I'll be there for you when you need me._

Paul couldn't help the smile that came to his lips as he felt her tug his finger slightly as he adjusted her blanket. "Wow, Jacob. She's amazing, and I re-state, you and the leech don't make a bad looking baby," he smiled sheepishly at the irritated glare the other male was giving him.

"You are so lucky you have my daughter in your arms. Otherwise I'd kick your ass," Jacob threatened with a small smile on his lips.

"Pfft… as if, you just gave birth. I don't think you can heal that fast." Paul scoffed as he stood up slowly, beginning to rock the newest addition to their family. As he rocked her, he turned and saw Jacob smiling brightly.

"What?" he asked the latter.

Jacob shook his head. "Oh nothing, it's just weird seeing you like this." The younger male rolled his eyes at the questioning look the other gave him. "It's weird seeing you gentle is all."

"Hey! I don't know if I should be offended. I am not a total dick," Paul said looking at Jacob in disbelief.

"I know, I know. It's just different but good." Jacob smiled sheepishly at his older pack mate who just rolled his eyes. "Umm…Paul? Can I ask you something?"

The elder Quileute turned at the stammering of the other and looked at him in concern. "Sure, Jay. You know you can aske me anything."

"Ummm..It's important," the younger wolf said as he fiddled with the sheets that covered him.

"Jay, you're kind of freaking me out." Paul said looking at the bed ridden teen.

Jacob looked up. "Oh sorry, it's nothing bad…I just…"

The elder shifter walked over to Jacob and sat beside him. "Jacob, what is it?" he asked sternly.

He heard the other shifter sigh and looked at him. "I want you to be Yoali's godfather."

Paul sat shocked by Jacob's words. " So what I'm asking is, will you be her godfather?"

The taller of the two stayed silent as the words that the other uttered filtered through his mind. He couldn't believe Jacob was giving him so much trust. He knew the responsibility it would be to care for someone else's child. Paul was so deep in thought he didn't hear Jacob call his name. He was brought out of his revere when he felt something poke his forehead.

"Helloooo! Earth to Paul," Jacob said trying to gain the other's attention.

Paul shook his head. "Oh, right sorry. Wow. Jacob, I don't know what to say. I mean really," he stammered, looking at Jacob as if he had lost his mind.

"Yes, really!" Jacob said a bit offended but couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his face.

"Oh is the big bad wolf afraid of the baby!" He teased slightly as he saw the other roll his eyes. "But, no seriously Paul. You've been there for me and I'd really appreciate it if you were."

The elder couldn't help the smile at the sound of Jacob's tone. "Jacob, are you whining?" he teased. He chuckled as Jacob's eyes widen.

"No!" The latter answered rather quickly. "So…"

"Yes, I'd love to be Yoali's godfather," he said as he smiled as the baby in question began to fuss in his arms; feeling that the attention wasn't on her.

"Just like her mother." Paul commented as he stood up and placed Yoali in Jacob's arms.

Jacob could only glare at Paul as his arms were occupied by his newly born daughter. "Thank you," Jacob said as he looked from Yoali to Paul.

Paul nodded knowing just what Jacob meant.

"No, thank you." He offered a smile as the little bundle in Jacob's arm whined.

A cough at the door made both males turn around. Paul turned to see a very nervous looking Seth Clearwater standing against the frame. "Ummm…Jake I have to tell you something?" the youngest shifted said in a nervous tone.

Jacob looked from Paul to Seth and nodded at his younger pack mate.

"What is it Seth?" he asked, after a few minutes as Seth remained silent and became very interested with this shoes, tugging at the hem of his shirt.

"Please don't kill me when I tell you," the younger shifter stammered out. He took a deep breath as he looked up at the still recovering shifter.

"I imprinted on Yoali." Seth rushed out in one breath as he looked up at Jacob with a nervous expression, waiting for the outburst to come out.

"Seth…" Paul began as he looked from Jake and his goddaughter to the youngest member of the pack.

"Yeah…" Seth answered hesitantly as he looked at Paul and his eyes widened at the expression on the other shifter's face knowing that it wasn't good. Seth began to back up as he saw Paul move towards him.

"Start running…," Paul said as he turned and began to chase the smaller native.

Before Jake realized what Seth had said, the younger wolf was out there and being chased by the second eldest of the pack around the Cullen property. He chuckled as he heard Seth running and yelling.

"It's not my fault," he heard him whine out as he ran away from his taller pack mate.

"Yeah, your fault when my foot is up your ass," Jake heard Paul retort. The recovering teen shook with laughter at the sound and sight below him as he stared out the window; Seth was taking shelter behind a tree as Paul stood on the other side and followed Seth's every move as he tried to avoid him. Deciding that the youngest of the pack had had enough torture Jake opened the window.

"Paul leave the kid alone," he hollered from the window.

Seth and Paul both turned to look at Jacob. The shorter native sighed in relief as Paul gaped up at him. "But..but..jake." he says in a whine like tone.

"But nothing Paul, you're taking the godfather role way to seriously now. I can take it back," Jake said somewhat sternly as he tried to hide how amusing he thinks the scene before him is.

"But... no …don't do that," Paul whined, as looked from Jake to Seth and then huffed.

"Fine," he said dejectedly as he pushed himself off the tree and stepped away from the younger shifter, who peeked his head out to make sure it was safe for him to move. Paul made a threatening move towards Seth to scare him, which had him retreating back behind the tree.

The elder shifter walked back inside and went up to the room Jacob was in, he smiled as he looked on at Jacob who was rocking Yoali as he cradled her to his chest. As he stood there watching the new parent and newborn child, he vowed that he'd not only protect her but he'd also make sure nothing ever harmed Jacob.

XXXxxxxXXXXXxxxxXXXX

Paul groaned as he felt something jump on him, opening his eyes groggily he saw the bright green eyes of his goddaughter, who had a sheepish smile on her face as she looked down at him. "Hmm…Yo-yo it's too early," he whined as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Nah huh…Christmas Day…ore…gifts," Yoali said with a toothy smile.

Paul raised an eyebrow as he looked at his surroundings; he realized that he and the other pack members were sprawled around the Cullen living room. He flinched slightly as he felt Yoali jump up and down on his stomach.

"Yo-yo…stop…can't…."he groaned, trying to get the little girl to stop.

"No," the child said defiantly. "Not…til…you…get…up.." she continued jumping with each word to add emphasis on what she wanted her godfather to do.

"Come on Papi," she whined jumping again.

"Papi…papi…papi.." she repeated over and over again continuing her ministration.

"Okay…okay…li..I'm up…I'm up…" Paul said as he got up and picked up the child, who squealed as he wrapped his arms around her and spun her around. Paul was so preoccupied playing with the laughing child he didn't sense another presence.

"So I see she finally woke you up," Jacob said, smiling as he leaned against the doorframe.

Paul turned at the sound of Jacob's voice and stopped spinning Yoali, suddenly feeling nervous. "Yeah, you know how she is. She kept jumping on my stomach until I got up,"he said smiling slightly, not daring to meet Jacob's eyes or stare too long at him as he remembered what occurred the night before. He felt the other's questioning eyes on him and fought the urge to look.

"Yoali how about we open those other presents you woke me up for?" Paul said, diverting attention away from him and back to the little girl.

"Yay! More presents," she squealed as Paul put her down and she ran towards the tree. He knew the other would try to talk to him and he didn't know if he could handle it. The elder shifter pretended to be solely focused on his goddaughter, hoping to avoid any type of interaction with Jacob. After Yoali opened all the gifts, Paul couldn't stand it any longer and decided he had to leave, his thoughts and emotions were in such chaos and being near the younger shifter wasn't helping him at all. While Jacob was preoccupied with Yoali, Paul slipped out unnoticed, needing to clear his head.

Walking around aimlessly the beta of the pack wondered what was happening with his relationship with Jake; he felt that something was changing but he couldn't figure out what. Over the past few months, Paul did what any friend would've done for their friend in need; but after sharing that kiss with Jacob the night before, he didn't know what to think.

Jacob, after all, had already imprinted on someone, even had a child with said imprint, although the other parent was currently not in the picture, where did this leave him in the picture? The shifter sighed as he put his hands in his pockets and walked the encompassing forest trying to wrap his mind around all his conflicting emotions and thoughts.

Paul never thought or felt that he was gay, he had never felt any form of attraction to any male; but he couldn't stop thinking of the kiss. He knew that since finding out about his pack mate's pregnancy, he was acting a bit out of character; he was after all considered the pack's resident hothead, but nothing could stop the overprotective streak that grew in him in the recent month.

He hated that the prissy leech left Jacob alone, he knew better than anyone what it felt like to grow up without a father, and he swore to himself that he wouldn't let Jacob's baby go through that. He had set his mind to be there for Jacob, no matter what no question asked for anything; he swore that he'd protect the newest addition to the pack. Running a hand thorough his short cropped hair, Paul tried to think when his over protectiveness might have crossed the line into something. Emmett had been correct, the pack did have a code when it came to pack members and their imprints.

Deciding that it would be best if he kept his distance from the one who was causing this inner turmoil in him, the second eldest shifter walked towards the cliffs of La Push to get a sense of peace.

XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~X

As the darkness engulfed him, Paul stared out at the distance and took in the sounds that surrounded him from the leaves rustling to the waves crashing against the cliff. After hours of trying to clear his mind; he decided to return to La Push, seeing as it was late and he doubted the teen that had consumed his thoughts would be up or, even if he was, he'd be concentrating on his little girl. Sighing, he opened the door to his empty house and sat down on the couch, he rested his head on the back of the couch as he ran a hand over his face.

"I was wondering when you'd get home," a voice came from somewhere behind him.

Paul's eyes widened as he recognized the voice and shot up from the couch.

"Jake…w..wh…what are you doing here?" he stammered, as he turned to the face his pack mate in question. He looked around the room nervously but didn't miss the eye roll from the other teen.

"I like sitting in the corner of a dark room and scaring people," the teen said voice dripping of sarcasm. "Jeez Paul, calm down. I wanted to talk," Jacob added, as he moved around the couch.

Paul unconsciously had stepped back with each step Jacob took. He looked up as saw the questioning look the teen parent sent him and stopped. Nervously he cleared his throat as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"What about it?" he asked as nonchalantly as he could without sounding like a bubbling mess.

"I want to know why you've been avoiding me," Jacob asked, never being one to beat around the bush, as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Paul inwardly cursed himself for making it obvious.

"Bullshit!" the other sneered.

"Look Paul I think I know why you've been avoiding me but Yoali?"he asked hurting crossing his smooth features as he sat down on the couch looking defeated.

"I haven't been avoiding Yo-yo. I was with her earlier, we played…" Paul began, as he made his way towards the couch; hating seeing the younger teen like this and even more knowing he was the reason behind his mood.

"Paul, she's young but not stupid. She knows something is up. You only see her when I'm not around and as soon as I'm in the room you take off like I'm the plague or something. She misses you," Jacob said as he felt the couch dip as Paul sat next to him.

"She misses her Papi." the teen continued as he turned and look at Paul.

The elder shifter swallowed as he looked at Jacob. "I know I've been a bit different but…."

"I miss you," Jacob said quietly as if he were afraid anyone else would hear.

The blood came rushing to Paul ears as he processed what Jacob just said. "Jake… I..I'm sorry, but that kiss messed me up," he revealed, as Jake's words just confused him even more and now he didn't know what to do. Hearing Jake about to say something, Paul continued before he lost the nerve to say everything he had been so confused about.

"Before the kiss, I never felt remotely attracted to a guy, and now I don't know. I'm so confused. Now I'm questioning myself and I know I've been overprotective of you and Yo-yo, but now," he sighed as he rubbed his forehead.

"Emmett's right we have to uphold the imprint no matter what," he added not sure what else to say.

"Paul, I know how you feel, I'm the same way, but you've been with me when I needed someone the most. Please don't push me away," the younger native pleaded as he grabbed a hold of the other's hands.

Paul looked up as Jacob's plea seeped into his brain. He hadn't noticed how close the two were to each other until he looked up and now he swallowed nervously as their faces were mere inches from each other. If he really wanted to he could just bend down and close the distance between them. He looked into Jacob's eyes in question and saw the other teen lean forward. Paul licked his lip never breaking eye contact, their lips brushed against each other briefly before he suddenly pulled away.

"I'm sorry, Jake, I can't. You've imprinted. You have your soulmate. As much as I hate him for leaving you alone, this isn't right. I'm not even sure if what I'm feeling is real or how can I be sure if what you're feeling is real and you're not just passing your feelings for him to me; that you're not just feeling this way cause like you said I've been there for you and you're alone. You don't deserve that and I just…I can't…." Paul rushed out in one breath. He was surprised when he felt Jacob yank him towards the couch.

"Paul, look at me," Jacob said calmly. "Look, I know I imprinted and it nearly killed me; if it wasn't for Yoali, I wouldn't be here. I would have the separation of the imprint kill me…" the younger teen confessed.

"Jake don't…" Paul began, hating when someone he cared about talked like that.

"Let me finish please," Jake said cutting off the older native. "I was scared shitless thinking all of you were going to shun me and not want anything to do with me; and I know I'm lucky as hell to have all of you with me, helping me, but there's still something." He looked up at the other male on the couch. "I know I imprinted but he's not here and you are. I don't know what will happen, and maybe you're right, but what I do know is that I care about you a lot Paul and I have a right to be happy again. When I'm with you it's not so bad. Please…." Jacob pleaded, as he pressed his forehead against his. "Don't ignore me anymore…don't leave me like he did."

Paul breath hitched in his throat as he saw the pain in Jacob's eyes and nod slowly.

"I promise that I'll stay as long as you want me to," he whispered slowly as he felt Jacob's lips on his again. Before he could pull away, he felt Jacob wrap his arms around his neck and straddle his lap deepening the kiss. Soon any logic or reason Paul had left him and he just let himself go.

XXXXXX

Miles away a lone figure curled into himself as the pain in his chest intensified becoming unbearable. He couldn't stand it anymore; he had to go back, back to where he knew he belonged.

* * *

A/N: I know some of you might want to kill me for this chapter but again it's very important and things had to happen. Again sorry for the long wait on this chapter and I hope to get things going for next chapter soon but it all depends on my work load and if the muses decided to cooperate.

Edit: To make it clear I do not plan on any circumstances to abandon this fic, albeit it will take longer for me to get the chapter out with school and stuff but I do NOT plan to leave this fic hanging like I have other fics. Again I am so sorry for the long wait.


End file.
